Hablando con el ángel de la muerte
by yukiyo jouchan
Summary: kagome tiene charlas intimas con el "Ángel de la muerte" ¿quien es ese ángel? nadie mas que su propia mente y nadie mas que uno de los ángeles de la muerte mas oscuros que puede crear el ser humano " la bulimia"
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Me presente soy yukiyo y vengo de un fandom un poco más pequeño el de rurouni kenshin o samurái x, tal vez ya me conozcan algunos o tal vez no, pero bueno espero ser de su agrado aunque no tengo mucho en fanfiction, alrededor d meses, tenía muchas ganas de hacer algo de inuyasha y pues ver que tal funciona.

ACLARACION: AU, OOC

Espejo:

Bulimia ¿Qué es lo primero que se te viene a la mente al escuchar esa palabra?

A mí se me ocurren cientos de cosas, depresión, autoestima baja, frustración, soledad y muchas más, pero ponerme a enumerar una a una me resulta molesto.

Mi nombre es kagome higurashi y soy una víctima de ese monstruo llamado bulimia, de ese monstruo que no tiene otra cara más que la mía.

Se preguntaran ¿Cómo es posible que en esta época moderna alguien sea capaz de enfermar de esta manera? , pues hay muchas formas de caer en las garras de esta criatura despiadada que se esconde en uno mismo, pero yo no vengo a narrar todas las maneras en la que puedes caer, yo vengo a narrar la manera en la que yo caí.

Cuando una se está tanto tiempo sola como yo, es fácil tener la mente ociosa y el ocio es el peor veneno del mundo, los medios de comunicación, las modas y los comentarios también ayudan y más aún cuando se tiene una mente inestable y frágil como la mía.

Todo empezó en mi secundaria.

Ya había notado que mi falda me quedaba un poco ajustada pero nada que tuviera problema, o al menos eso pensaba yo.

—kagome— Hablo una de las chicas de mi salón, hiromi—, Te noto algo regordeta, tal vez deberías dejar de comer tanto o comprar una falda nueva—Reía burlonamente, como cada mañana—, En caso de que sigas comiendo de esa manera

—¡Cierra la boca!— Dijo, sango mi mejor amiga y mi más grande apoyo en este mundo—. No eres nadie para decir ese tipo de cosas, no tienes derecho y, y… vámonos Kagome no pienso estar discutiendo con alguien a quien no le interesan los corazones humanos y que todo lo que le dicen le entra por un oído y le sale por el otro.

Caminamos hasta nuestros asientos y El profesor se había reportado ausente así que no teníamos nada que hacer.

—Sango —le llame—, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro Kagome

—¿Tú crees que de verdad estoy muy gorda? Se sincera conmigo

—¿Gorda?—Rio—. ¡De verdad que debes estar loca!, que caso haces a lo de dice Hiromi, no estas gorda, tienes un lindo cuerpo, además eres una persona genial, cosa que ni Hiromi ni Oyuki son o serán en toda su vida, así que deja de pensar en eso—me acaricio el cabello—.

El resto del día me sentí muy, muy incómoda ya que esas chicas solo hacían comentarios sarcásticos e incluso inuyasha el que se supone es mi amigo, casi mi novio ¡se rio de mí!

Cuando llegue a casa mi hermano sotah estaba en su cuarto con sus bobos videojuegos, mi abuelo atendía el templo y mi madre estaba en el trabajo, así que era casi lo mismo que estar sola.

Me quite el uniforme y me puse un pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta blanca sencilla solo para estar cómoda en casa.

Me senté en la sala y encendí el televisor.

En el estaban televisando un especial de las 50 estrellas más sexis del mundo, en uno de esos canales especializados en chismes y farándula. En las caras de aquellas mujeres podía observarse mucha producción, mucho maquillaje… pero sus cuerpos, destacaban por su busto, trasero, piernas, labios o lo que sea. Pero todos los cuerpos tenían algo en común, todos eran esbeltos, bien trabajados y sobre todo tenían una cintura diminuta, que al combinarse con el resto de sus rasgos considerados sexis se veía aún más pequeña y aún más llamativa.

Al mirar todo aquello me pregunte ¿Por qué yo no lo tengo? ¿Y que estoy haciendo para tenerlo? ¡NADA! Ahí estaba la respuesta yo no hacía nada.

Si yo me proponía hacer algo, no solo sería tan hermosa como esas 50 bellezas sino que ¡por fin hare que esas víboras cierren sus bocas de una vez por todas!

Intente durante meses con dietas, ejercicio, una nutrióloga. Pero no obtuve resultados, nada me funciono y empecé a desesperarme.

Dicen que el peor enemigo de un bulímico es el espejo, otros dicen que su peor enemigo es su propia mente… pero lo que yo veía en el espejo no sabía si estaba ahí o en mi mente.

La nutrióloga me dijo que estaba muy bien de peso, que estaba en el rango adecuado para mi edad y estatura, pero, yo no lo sentí de esa forma y finalmente llego a mí una solución… rápida, fácil y eficiente a mi parecer.

¿Pero de que consta este método milagroso? Simple, lo único que tengo que hacer es comer todo lo que me gusta en las cantidades que quiera y después sacarlo de mi sistema, antes de que llegue a hacer algún daño.

Investigue en internet y encontré un foro de ayuda para chicas en busca de ser lo más ulzzang posible.

Entre los tips que daban en aquel foro estaban:

1.- Busca algo o alguien que te motive puede ser una modelo, actriz, conductora, cantante o incluso una vecina, quien tú quieras, pero tu objetivo es que debes ser tan delgada como lo es ella y si puedes superarla es mejor.

2.-Manten tu mente ocupada, busca algo con lo que distraerte, de esta manera conseguirás que las veces que comas sean menores y más sustanciales.

Y otros tantos más que para mí leerlos era como recibir oro molido en las manos. Un oro que término envenenándome la piel y la mente.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta ya estaba atrapada en ese bucle infinito y tortuoso, pero yo no lo veía así, yo lo veía como una gran solución a todo, una idea bastante errónea, porque ahora sé que hay otras formas y que debo de ser constante y tener paciencia… pero en aquel entonces no hubo nadie que me lo dijera o mejor dicho yo no escuche a esos pocos que quisieron abrirme los ojos.

—Kagome,—Me llamo sango—, Te noto más delgada, la nutrióloga debe de ser muy buena ¿verdad?

—Perdona sango ¿Qué dijiste? —No le había prestado casi nada de atención a la pobre de Sango ya que lo único que se mantenía inundando mi mente a esas alturas del día era el almuerzo—

—Dije, —enfatizo—, ¿Qué si la nutrióloga era buena?

—Sí, la nutrióloga es muy buena, de verdad sabe lo que hace.—Conteste nerviosa—

—Pues no te vez muy segura de ello— entrecerró sus castaños ojos para mirarme con desconfianza.—

—Perdona Sango es solo que hoy estoy algo distraída,—Conteste fingiendo cansancio físico—, ¡pero la nutrióloga es muy buena! —Conteste animosamente—

—Ya lo creo, ¡la conozco! —Rio—, de verdad que estas distraída.—volvió a reír—

Se llegó la hora del almuerzo, comí con toda tranquilidad, pero, al terminar tuve que decirle a sango que tenía que ir al baño.

Corrí al mismo a gran velocidad no podía evitarlo la comida ya luchaba por salir de mi estómago, si es que si quiera había llegado a él, sentía un escozor horrible en la garganta como si mi saliva me provocara nauseas.

Sentía como si tuviera un pedazo de carne pútrida entre los labios la cual tenía la enorme necesidad de sacarla de los mismos.

Llegue al baño y con todas mis fuerzas aguante el vómito que se precipitaba a mis labios, para mirar por debajo de las casetas del baño y asegurarme de que no había nadie ahí, una vez confirmado esto entre a una de las casetas de aquel solitario baño que lo único que hacía era intensificar los sonidos que salían de mi desesperada garganta casi como si estuviera haciéndolos frente a un megáfono.

Termine esa acción y sentí un alivio muy grande, casi como si alguien me diera una palmadita en la espalda felicitándome por haber hecho algo bien.

Pero extrañamente después de esa sensación tan agradable tuve la enorme necesidad de empezar a llorar.

—¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo? — Dije hincada frente al inodoro con las manos sobre el mismo y la frente sudorosa—

Baje la palanca del inodoro, me acomode la falda, Salí de la caseta con un enjuague bucal en las manos el cual siempre llevaba conmigo y desaparecí de mi boca cualquier rastro de lo que había hecho minutos antes, Salí del baño para regresar al salón y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Tardaste mucho—dijo inuyasha—

—¿Y qué problema hay con eso?

—¿Pues qué tanto hacías?

—Inuyasha, no me hagas explicarte que cosas se hacen en el baño.

—De hecho kagome, — Sango atrajo mi atención—, si tardaste algo.

Saque el enjuague bucal y se los mostré.

—Solo me lavaba la boca.

Después de eso dejamos el tema en el olvido y seguimos el día como si nada… seguí el día como si nada me pasara.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Espero que les guastara y sobre los mensajes que deben transmitir las historias espero que esta les dejara un buen mensaje o al menos una idea de lo que es este suplicio.

En fin espero que les gustara nos vemos.


	2. Intervención:

Hola! Disculpen la tardanza pero como ya sabrán este es un tema bastante complicado de manejar, por lo tanto se vuelve tedioso hacerlo como es debido o al menos como yo considero que esta bien, además tenia que preparar muchas cosas para el regreso a clase y fue demasiado que hacer-no lo deje al ultimo, lo hice como con dos semanas de anticipación- en fin espero les guste.

Pd. Mi word empezó a fallar, así que, disculpen algunos dedazos que se me pudieron escapar... De echo tuve que revisar todo en power point por la dichosa falla.

Intervención:

Desde hacia semanas sango había notado en mi persona un aura depresiva y tenia el presentimiento de que algo no esta bien conmigo.

Sango se encontraba en casa en una de esas tardes ociosas de fin de semana. Recostada en el sofá y mirando el televisor como si este tuviera la cura del cáncer. En el ya mencionado aparato se estaba transmitiendo un programa con un dejo de amarillismo demasiado descarado… "intervención".

En dicho programa los familiares y amigos de ciertas personas con problemas de drogadicción les enfrentaban para intentar hacerlos recapacitar.

Con la mejor intención del mundo, sango se levanto del sofá como si el mismo estuviera echo de lava ardiente, tomo su celular y comenzó a hacer llamadas.

Al cabo de un tiempo solo había un invitado faltante… yo.

La persona por la cual harían esta patraña televisiva era por mi, y, aunque se que lo hacían con la mejor intención del mundo, resultaba una idea bastante ridícula a mi parecer.

Llegue a casa de sango y pude ver alrededor de la misma varios autos los cuales me eran demasiado familiares.

—Kagome, estamos aquí por ti—Comenzó diciendo sango en cuanto entre por aquella puerta. —

En aquella sala de estar se encontraban todos:

Mi madre, Hermano, Abuelo, Inuyasha, Miroku, el hermano y padre de Sango y la propia Sango.

—todos nos hemos percatado de que hay algo que esta mal contigo y queremos ayudar—continuo—

La tarde se convirtió en un remolino de charlas interminables de autoestima, amor y otras tantas cosas.

—yo se que tengo algo mal, no tienen que decirme, pero, aunque se que esta mal según la sociedad y esas cosas, a mi no me lo parece. Y la verdad no me interesa hablar del tema.

Con aquella frase cerré su fallido intento de seguir el formato de ese programa de malas intenciones disfrazado de buenas…

Regrese a casa y entre a mi habitación a meditar un poco esta situación.

Si en aquel momento hubiese podido tener música como la que ponen en las películas, puedo asegurar que seria la tonada mas depresiva jamás compuesta por nadie. En mi cabeza deambulaban libremente pensamientos absurdos que ya rozaban en lo suicida, estaba mal, muy, muy mal pero no quería aceptarlo completamente. El orgullo siempre a sido un punto característico en mi persona y el admitir mis errores y mas cuando tienen esta proporción me resulta complicado.

Un mareo agobiante me invadió de pies a cabeza. El peso que en estos momentos tenia casi podía comparase con el de una muñeca de trapo o una fina cinta de seda e incluso el delicado obi de un kimono antiguo.

Con gran esfuerzo me levante de la cama y me postre frente al espejo.

Tal vez fue el dolor de cabeza o el mareo en si… pero aquella visión de mi misma frente al espejo era aberrante, una abominación salida de la turbia imaginación de un escritor de horror.

¿Qué había echo? Solo me había destrozado en todos los sentidos ¿y para que? Para darle gusto a aquellas personas que nunca lo han merecido, jamás han merecido consideración alguna y les eh otorgado lo mas sagrado que tengo: mi cordura, el templo sagrado, único y de valor incalculable llamado cuerpo.

Lo ofrecía a un par de demonios externos que lo rechazaron y lo vendí a mis propios demonios internos.

De mi misma deje un cascajo inservible. Mísera y pálida piel pegada al hueso, un rostro demacrado digno de un concurso de catrinas. Mi sola visión era como mirar a los ojos a la mismísima muerte que me miraba ansiosa mientras se relamía los labios con excitación.

No lo soporte… me desvanecí.

Pude haber jurado escuchar un violín triste, supuse que ese sonido es con el que te reciben en las puertas del infierno, pero, no lo era.

Desperté en la cama de un hospital, en una habitación blanca de piso a techo y con un aire rancio a desinfectante y una intravenosa en mis muñecas.

Intentaban alimentarme vía intravenosa… —¡pues no! —pensé— aun con el dolor que me representaba, saque la mugrienta intravenosa, pero una enfermera se percato de ello e intento ponerla de nuevo en mi muñeca.

Me negué, incluso la pobre mujer se llevo un golpe en la cara. Mis gritos negatorios podrían ensordecer a un sordo.

Me sedaron, ataron mis manos con unas correas a la cama para que no me quitara la intravenosa nuevamente.

Con forme los días pasaban y las enfermeras me visitaban, por fin divise mi realidad, yo no estaba en un hospital cualquiera, estaba en una clínica de recuperación, una PUTRIDA clínica de ayuda para personas con trastornos alimenticios.

Una clínica llena de personas que toman las decisiones por mi. Atada a una cama en una habitación escueta como un animal enjaulado.

Y sin siquiera una palabra, una frase o una simple caricia de aquellos a los que se les ocurrió "la brillante idea" de meterme en este circo de uniformes blancos y sedantes.

Los días aquí eran asfixiantes, de una habitación blanca a otra, todos los internos pasábamos horas sentados frente a platos repletos de comida, con nauseas de tan solo verlos, visitas guiadas a los inodoros, revisiones diarias en las habitaciones y caminatas interminables en pasillos color azul cielo adornados con médicos, enfermeras, pacientes y uno que otro conserje ocasional.

Si alguna vez me hubieran dicho que terminaría en este lugar no habría echo lo que hice… ¡me habría suicidado!

Cada mísera hora en este lugar era una hora mas cercana a la locura.

El tiempo pasaba y mi salida de este manicomio no se veía cercana.

—kagome, si no nos ayudas, no podemos ayudarte, necesitamos que cooperes.

—¿cooperar? Cuantas veces les tengo que decir que no tengo nada, estoy bien.

—esta bien, —suspiro mi psicólogo— esperaremos a que quieras ayudarte… no depende de nosotros, depende de ti, de que tu te quieras ayudar, que tu decidas salir de esto… nosotros solo somos una herramienta de ayuda.

—lo que diga.

El psicólogo que me trataba se retiro de la oficina dejándome sola.

Me acerque al ventanal que había en esa horrorosa oficina solo para para observar atreves del mismo a mi madre, Sango e Inuyasha sentados en la acera. Cuando estos me divisaron se pusieron de pie y en la pared frontal colocaron unas pancartas con mensajes de apoyo y fe en mi persona.

-que esto no te domine, tu domínalo a el-

-eres mas fuerte que esto-

-¡Kagome tu puedes!-

El programa de ayuda incluía reclusión absoluta y ninguno de ellos podía entrar a verme obviamente y lo mejor que pudieron hacer para darme algo de su apoyo, ya que tampoco tengo acceso al internet ni a un teléfono celular, fue darme un pequeño apoyo escrito que colocaron en aquel muro, mensajes que cambiaban cada cierto tiempo haciéndome ver que no, no estoy tan sola como llegue a pensarlo alguna vez.

Con forme el tiempo paso el recuperarme y salir de este lugar completamente reestablecida y feliz empezó a tener sentido. De repente ese se convirtió en mi objetivo primordial.


End file.
